Living With Girls in an all Girls School
by padpadpad2
Summary: Our story starts with an Umbreon named Ebin, Ebin moves from his hometown to a new town,that was because his father got a reservation at the local high school there, and Ebin was ok with it... until he realised the school he was attending was a school for girls. Will he survive? Will he find true love? Or will he just fail big time and suffer the consequences? (harem) (anthros)
1. Chapter 1 Ebin the Umbreon

It was a normal Summer's day , i was on the beach bathing in the bask of the warm sun, listening to music on my iPhone.

My name was Ebin and I'm an Umbreon (male, if you wondering) I'm 15 years old, i moved here from my hometown and i have to say, it wasn't as bad as i thought it would be. There were malls, arcades, and a pristine beach swarming with people. my dad made me move here because the he found a good job here, and because his friend worked at a high school close by and he managed to get me a reservation there...but enough talking about me,lets continue with the story!

"ugh" i said "it's so hot!"

i sat up and looked around the beach, there were a few drink stands just on the opposite side of the beach.

"But they're so far away..." i thought to myself, staring at the stands longingly,

"i'd die by the time i get there," i thought.

But i just couldn't stand the dryness in my throat. i checked in my pockets for spare change,

"three dollars and 25 cents, just enough for a coke."

i put my iPhone down on the ground, stood up, and began walking towards the stands at a slow pace.

(a while later... )

i walked back to my spot, a can of coke in my hands. I sat down and clicked the can open, i took a long drink,i felt extremely rejuvenated.

i went to grab my iPhone...but it wasn't there. i looked around my spot, but i couldn't find it.

"maybe someone stole it!" i thought with panic.

i tried asking people near my spot if they've seen my phone, but it was no use. none of the had seen my phone.

i looked down, depressed, when i heard a muffled squawk. i looked up, and i saw a wingull looking at me, my phone in between its beaks.

"my phone!" i slowly approached the wingull, careful not to scare it. i moved towards it , getting closer... and closer... and falling flat on my face!

the wingull took flight, i stood up and ran, chasing after it.

(this is the part where you start imagining a chase scene with music... just saying...)

I ran after the wingull, trying to keep up with its speed,

"these are the times i wish i was a flying type," i thought to myself while running

the wingull weaved around people, while i just pushed through them,

"sorry, coming through!" i said, causing a lot of "hey!'s" and "watch where you're going!'s" and whatnot, but my mind only concentrated on one thing: to get that damn bird, get my phone and get out of here!

i watched as the bird went past a corner of a shop, i followed in pursuit, only to get hit right in the head as i crashed into someone.

"OOOWWWWWWW!" we both yelled as we fell over.

The first thing i noticed was that the pokemon i fell over with was a girl...a leafeon in fact, she also looked like she was 15, the same age as me.

The second thing i noticed was how pretty the girl was, she had green, luscious, curly hair that went past her shoulders,she smelled of pine and mint, wearing a teal loose shirt that showed her left shoulder, (which i admit was really hot.) and wearing a pair of ridiculously short shorts that didn't even reach her knees, (again, really hot.) She had light brown eyes and had this small curled leaf on her forehead, (which was cute, not hot)

But unfortunately, the last thing i noticed was what position we were in, i was on top of her, pinning her shoulders down with my hands, my face inches away from hers, i heard some pokemon wolf whistling and laughing at the position i was in, that made me come back to my senses.

"I'm so sorry!" i said getting up and falling on my butt, she was still dazed, which was good, i stood, stepping over her and kept on running.

From behind me i heard her yelling : "COME BACK HERE,YOU SON OF A DITTO!"

i ignored her and kept on running.

( my face was so red when i was writing this... gosh...)

For a while i kept on chasing the wingull around the beach weaving past stands and pokemon, panting hardly,

i saw two pokemon playing elemental volleyball, one was a flareon, the other was a glaceon. they were both girls.

(elemental volleyball is where instead of your hands you have to use your attacks and abilities to hit the ball)

i saw as the wingull flew above them both and landed on the net

"gotcha, ya little ass." i said under my breath.

last time i was slowly crawling towards it, but this time i went full on offence.

i guess i was pretty stupid for thinking that it would work, i ran towards the net, pushing the flareon over,

"Hey!" the flareon said as she tripped over,

as i went by her, i caught a whiff of her perfume. she smelled like cinnamon and cream, it was nice, but i ignored it and kept on running towards the net.

the wingull had suspected nothing yet, i was a few metres away and did a leap of faith, grabbing onto my iPhone and and pulling, causing the bird to squawk in alarm.

but i did it, i managed to get my phone, i was overcome with joy and i fell onto the sand.

"YES!" i shouted, i started to do a victory dance on the floor, unaware of two angry female pokemon making their way towards me.

but when i became aware that the were there, it was to late.

i looked up and saw both their faces, arms crossed and looking at me, i gulped.

i knew i was in trouble this time...

Hey guys, i hoped you enjoyed this story that i made, my first fanfic, most of my inspiration came from hellfire15 and BoatingTurtle, they are great writers and i think you should read some of their fanfics, they probably don't even know me...

anyway, i hoped you guys enjoyed, again and i will be making another fanfic soon i won't try to abandon this story and try to actually finish it, though there are some problems like homework and going to high school this year,( anyone notice the irony? both me and Ebin are going to high school!) i hope you guys enjoyed and Peace Out!

Padpadpad2 :)


	2. Chapter 2 Worst luck

it was 10:30pm, a few days had passed since that big catastrophe that happened when Ebin pushed over that Flareon (accidentally, ok!?):

FLASHBACK:

**Glaceon:"What should we do with him fay?" **

**Ebin: ("The flareon's name is fay?"****_)_**

**Fay:"i don't know...you have any ideas, Grace?"**

**Ebin:("the others name is grace... ok then.")**

**Grace:"maybe suspend him over the edge of a building in a block of ice?"**

**Fay:"good idea."**

**Ebin:"no, thats a terrible idea."**

**Fay:"you're not part of this discussion,so be quiet."**

**Ebin:"ok..then..._Fay"_**

**Fay:(_glares daggers at Ebin)_**

**Fay:"if looks could kill, you'd be dead right now."**

**Ebin:"to bad looks _can't_ kill,though."**

**Fay:"you are _so_ asking for this."**

FLASHBACK END:

"Oh well" Ebin thought "look on the bright side, going to school tomorrow,make new friends."

Erin changed into a pair of pyjamas and went to bed, the next day he would be packing all his stuff and moving it into his new dorm.

(the next day...)

Ebin was stunned when he saw the entrance to the school,he noticed it was magnificent, with fountains gushing out clear water, green grass soft like cotton, flowers of all sorts lining the edges of the garden. Magnificent.

Unfortunately for him there were other things he didn't notice, like, for example, there seemed to be only girls in the front entrance, and if he had read the sign on top of the entrance, he would have figured out that he was at a school for girls, as the sign said:"St agatha's girls school of carreers and academics."

But, alas, he didn't, unaware of the girls giggling and pointing towards the direction of the male Eevee, walking casually among them, he headed towards the main office.

"Hello?" Ebin walked into the main office.

a woman looked up from the counter: "Oh, hello there young man,how may i help you?"

"um...my dad reserved a spot here at the school?" he asked

"Oh... could you happen to be Ebin?" she asked back

"...yes,why?"

"just asking,your father has talked much about you."

"oh...okay then."

"here" she passed a piece of paper to me,it was a timetable of all my classes,"and here"she passed me a key with the numbers "567" ingraved on the side.

"your father reserved you in one of the XXL rooms" she said

"XXL rooms?"

"the rooms are more larger than the regular dorm we usually give to students, and more luxurious... the only catch is that you live with seven other people instead of the regular three people"

"how luxurious?" i asked

"10 stars" she replied.

Before i could answer back, the bell rang,

"Ah yes, break time." she said, "better get to your room quick so you can meet the people you're living with."

Was it just me? Or did she have a weird glint in her eye?

"well? what are you waiting for?" she said "quick quick, go on, before school break ends."

"oh...uh... " i stammered, "um... bye."

"Have fun" she said, Why did she still have that weird glint in her eyes?

i left the room.

"what did she mean by that?" i wondered "and whats with that glinting in her eyes?"

i shrugged it off as my imagination(I didn't know i had one) and kept on walking.

(a while later)

"567...567..aha! 567!"

i opened the door with my key and stepped in.

"Whoa" i said "this is bigger than my house!" I looked around the place. there was everything i could have wished for: a 13 inch TV right at the entrance facing plushy, black velvet couches, a mini fridge next to them...and the kitchen...wow...with a fridge that nearly grazed the ceiling stocked with drinks, food,spices and ingredients, fruits and vegetables...and for some reason...celery...lots of celery.

(i wish i had a house like that)

I continued to look around the house while looking at 8 places at once, which was _not_ good for my health.

it was when i entered a room i found that it was purple,

"strange colour for a boy to live in" i said to myself, i expected to live with 7 other boys, i don't even _know_ if its legal for a boy to live with a girl.

I would have looked at the rest of the rooms, but before i could i heard the door knob start moving around, that would have been ok with me except for the fact that there were

girl voices outside:

**?:come on Erin, whats taking so long?**

**Erin:its not my fault this stupid lock isn't budging!**

**?: technically it is your fault, you put the wrong key in.**

**Erin: if you think your so good then why don't you do it layla?!**

**layla:good idea.**

I knew i only had a few seconds before the door opened, so i ran into the first room closest to me, which turned out to be the bathroom, the bathroom was gigantic, but i ignored it and continued to search for a hiding spot. Suddenly i ran and sat into the bathtub, and slid the dividing curtain.

Just in time too, because i begin to hear the voices becoming clearer:

**layla: i told you.**

**Erin: oh, be quiet you.**

**layla: your just mad because i did it and you failed.**

**Erin:_*sigh* _Im gonna go take a shower, how about you make something to eat?**

**layla:trying to change the subject are we? fine go ahead.**

**Me: (nnnnnnoooo, don't do it you'll regret, I'm warning you, whatever you do don't do its gonna end up real bad! nononononono-**

i suddenly stopped thinking, i heard the sound of walking in the bathroom coming closer. i suddenly realised i was in the bathtub and you can't take showers in the bathtub.

so i visually relaxed, until the dividing curtain in front of me was pulled sideways and i saw an espeon staring at me, shocked. fortunately,she was still wearing her bath gown.

Unfortunately, i looked up and i saw a shower head hanging over the bathtub and i realised,that i was in one of those shower/bathtubs.

the Espeon and me stared at each other for a few seconds, i noticed that she smelled really sweet, like honey. She had braided long hair dyed purple on the ends, with a ruby implanted on her forehead. She also had a long, slender pink tail that split in two making a 'Y' shape at the end.

For a second we did nothing, then she opened her mouth and screamed.

**Hey guys, its me again, i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. i took me a long time to finish (mind you, i did this in the middle of the night while my parents were sleeping, i ****literally typed one letter per 10 seconds)but anyway just wanted to warn you there may be future lemons ahead not sure but if you do want it just leave a review saying you want one and i'll try to fit it in. I can't do any lemons to sexual, i have my reasons.**

** (you're disappointed now, aren't you you pervert... jk)**

**thanks guys for reading this and Peace Out!**

**Padpadpad2 :)**


	3. PLEASE READ (not part of story)

Dear readers,

This is not Padpadpad2, but his brother speaking.

Due to a car accident, my brother is in a critical state in the hospital with pieces of shrapnel implanted into his shoulders, arms and chest, and he will likely not be able to continue writing, he wanted me to tell you that he apologises for not being able to finish the story and hopes you forgive him.

I'd like to thank you all for reading his uncompleted story and encouraging him.

Thank you all.


End file.
